The Brooklyn Serial Killers - The Story
by Kiara Bella Cullen
Summary: This is the Story of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes growing up and coming into the people they are.
1. Chapter 1 Hogwarts Letter

**Thursday March 10, 1927**

 **Bucky's POV/Third Person POV**

It was 3 in the morning when Steve heard pecking on the bedroom window. He looked at the window and it was an owl, so he got up and let it in. The light brown owl landed on the window sill and held its leg out, but when Steve tried to take the letter the owl pecked him, so for once instead of fighting he just decided to Bucky up instead to deal with it. He wasn't feeling well, and he was tired, and since it was 3 in the morning, he just go Bucky up.

"What is it Steve?" Bucky asked.

"There is an owl at the window for some damn reason holding out a letter, but it won't let me take it, so you get it and get the damn owl out of here"

"Fine lay back down, Steve and I will take care of it" Bucky told him in a tired voice.

Bucky got up and went to the window and the owl let him take the letter. Once he had the letter the owl flew off and he closed the window and went to lay back down in bed next to Steve, laying the letter on the night stand and going back to sleep.

 **Bucky's POV 6:00 am**

When the clock reached 6 o' clock Steve and I heard banging on the door and the words "Kids its time to get up for school and then walking off. I went and got in the shower and got ready before going to get Steve up since he just hummed and went back to sleep.

"Steve come on its time to get up and get ready" I told him pulling the blankets off of him.

Once he was up and at least stumbling to the bathroom, I grabbed the letter and went to help mom in the kitchen.

"So, you got one of your letters then?" Dad asked.

"Yes, sir. I got it at 3 this morning" I answered.

"Have you opened it yet?" Mom asked.

"No, ma'am."

"Then you can open it at Breakfast." George commented.

"Even with Steve here?" I asked worried.

"Yes. He has been showing some signs that he is magical as well. I may not have gone to Hogwarts since I am a Squib, but all Barnes have been going for Generations." Dad answered and then commented "I am a little worried about how Steve is doing. He is getting worse as he ages, and he shouldn't be this sick all the time even if he was premature when he was born."

"George if you are worried about Steve then talk to him and Sarah and take him to St. Mangos. Steve is just like a son to us, so we will pay for the visit." Mom replied as I set the table as mom finished up cooking.

By 7 everyone was down for breakfast and at the table. I opened my letter and read:

 _ **Mr. J. Barnes**_

 _ **The Last Bedroom on the Right**_

 _ **1838 W. 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **St.**_

 _ **Brooklyn, NY**_

"Dear Mr. Barnes, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July." I read after opening the letter.

"Is that for real?" Steve asked.

"Yes, it is, Steve. It is very real. Winifred and I may not have magic, but you all do. I can tell because of the things that have been happening around this house since you Barnes were born. And you Steve just added to it when you started coming over regularly" Dad answered.

"Now get eating because you all have to go to school in a few minutes. And Happy Birthday, James" Mom told us.

Once we were done eating, we grabbed our backpacks and went to school.

George's POV

"Saturday we can take them to Diagon Alley in England and we can stay at my fathers for the weekend. And then come home so the kids can go to school. How does that sound."

"Sounds great. But you do know both James and Steve are not going to be happy about being separated for two yours." Winifred commented.

"That is true. But they will live especially Steve. We will take care of him. He has became one of us."

"Yes, well what we really have to worry about is when the kids hit 13 and they present."

"That is a long way away from now, baby. And I better go find Sarah. You know if she is not at the apartment., then she will be at the Hospital and the apartment is 2 blocks away from the house and the hospital is 4 blocks away, So I better get going."

"OK, George." She replied as I got up and started walking to the apartment. 30 minutes later I arrived at the apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hold on" I heard through the door.

The door opened, and Sarah said, "George is everything OK?"

"Of course, Sarah. I just came to speak to you about some family business"

"Of course, come in." Sarah said stepping aside to let me in.

Once we were seated. I started by saying "Have you ever heard of magic?"

"No way. Isn't it just something people make up?"

"No, it's not. You ever notice how weird things happen around Steve or one of my children?"

"Yes, I honestly thought I was going crazy when he was a baby. But honestly something would start to float towards Steve and then drop."

"Is that why you are listening to me even?" I asked her.

"Yes, and I know you are a rational man and wouldn't do this as a joke on me."

"No, I would not. Now the way your son's magic is acting is like it is trying to break free from being bound. But with his stunted growth and most of his health issues. You see when someone's magic is bond and they don't know it. The block can be passed down to the child if not careful. It has killed several people in the past and since I cannot sense any magic from you, I guess that it was your husband that was magical."

"Sense? Do you have magic also?"

"No, I don't but I have always had one of the rare Barnes family abilities which is to sense magic."

"Oh. So why are you telling me this now?"

"Because your son found out about magic today and I have been thinking of all the systems he has been showing over the years. And they are not good. If the kids don't die in the womb or around birth, then they end up dying before the even reach their 11th birthday. Your son has been putting up a fight. Not many kids are fighters like Steve. I thought of taking you and Steve with us on Saturday, so we can get him checked out at the magical hospital in England."

"OK, do it. With or with out me because I do not know if I can get Saturday off or not. And I will let you know if I can or not. And just in case I will give you power of eternity to do it. I will also pass along his medical records on Saturday." Sarah told me.

"OK, then I see you Saturday." I replied. Getting up and going back home.


	2. Chapter 2 Gringotts

Chapter 2

Chapter Text

 **Saturday 12, 1927**

 **George's POV/Third POV**

Saturday rolled around, and George went and got the boys up since they were sleeping in. Sarah; Steve's mother; gave Steve's medical files on Friday and gave me a written note saying that I have custody of Steve as long as he is getting treated at St. Mangos since she couldn't get today off. How we are getting to Diagon Alley today is through my dad, William Thomas Barnes. I managed to get some vacation time at work for three weeks, and I am on my second week of vacation. When I take Steve to St. Mangos, I also have to take James for his Wizarding shots. Steve will only get one and then he can get the others when he turns eleven. Once I had the boys up and ready to go I we grabbed onto the portkey and we were transported to my fathers and grandfathers place.

"Where are we?"

"James we are at your grandfathers and great grandfathers place" I answered my son. I noticed Steve was quiet I so let him be for now. When my father finally walked into the Parlor I asked, "Hey dad, are you coming with us?"

"Of course, son, I need to make sure James gets everything he wants and needs." Dad answered smiling at me.

"Dad we can't use the flow because of Steve's asthma"

"OK, then we will use another portkey to the alley and then go in that way" Dad replied as he went and made another portkey to the alley.

"OK let's go. Steve, James grab on to it." Dad said as I grabbed on to the portkey. Once the boys grabbed on and we were at the alley we went through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.

"Ok boys we are hitting Gringotts first. We are going to withdraw some money as well boys you both are going to take Inheritance tests. Normally we would go to St. Mangos for things like blocks and shit, but the Goblins do a far better job. After you boys have what you need or want, we will go to St. Mangos for your shots you boys need." Dad said as we walked up to the bank. Once we were in the bank Dad walked up to the counter and said "May your Vaults overflow and your enemies tremble at your feet" to the bank teller.

"And may your gold increase and the blood of your foes flow beneath your feet" the goblin returned and then asked, "How may I help you?"

"Lord Barnes, Master Goblin" Dad answered.

"Follow me" the goblin teller said walking us down two flights of stairs and two long hallways to a lone office door.

"Wait here" as he knocked and from the other side of the door "Come in"

"What is it?"

"The Barnes family is here to see you"

"Let them in"

He went out and we went in.

"Lord Ragnok, how are the wife and the kids"

"They are well, how is your family Lord Barnes."

"Well Ragnok that is why I am here. My grandson's friend is showing signs of blocks, so I would like both boys to do an Inheritance Test and if possible, make use of your hospital down here."

"Of course, let's get started with the inheritance test who wants to go first." The goblin asked placing a piece of Parchment down on the table with a knife.

I noticed when Steve started to say he would, James cut him off and went first. James cut the palm of his hand and dripped blood down onto the parchment. The cut on his hand healed and, on the parchment, this appeared:

 **Name:** Jameson Buchanan Barnes

 **DOB:** March 10, 1916

 **Parents:**

George Mason Barnes

Winifred Sofia Barnes nee Hubbard

 **Grandparents:**

William Thomas Barnes

Isabella Ann Barnes nee Burke (Deceased)

Richard Marcus Hubbard

Sophia Marie Hubbard nee Flint

 **Great – Grandparents:**

Everard James Barnes

Anna Marie Barnes nee Abbott (Deceased)

 **Godparents:**

Richard Aroldo Sanfino

Dina Brigida Sanfino nee Emerson

 **Siblings:**

Rebecca Marie Barnes

Alivia Georgia Barnes

 **Family Inheritances:**

Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Barnes

 **Vaults:**

Barnes Trust Vault – 300000 Galleons 87 Sickles 8 Knuts

Barnes Family Vault – 4977687626 Galleons 13 Sickles 5 Knuts, Family Portraits, Family Jewels, Family Books, and Family Weapons

 **Properties:**

Barnes Manor

Barnes Family House, Red Hook Brooklyn NY

Sanfino's Italian Restaurant, Red Hook Brooklyn NY

3 Unknown

 **Mate/Soul Mate:**

Unknown

 **Blocks:**

Parseltongue (blocked 80%, 20% broken)

Parselmagic (100% blocked)

Healing

Wandless Magic (blocked 95%, 5% broken)

Natural Occlumency (blocked 100%)

Natural Legilimency (blocked 100%)

Eidetic Memory (blocked 95%)

Defense Against the Dark Arts (25% blocked)

Dark Arts (100% blocked)

Charms (60% blocked)

Transfiguration (75% blocked)

Potions (95% blocked)

6 Unknown (blocked 100%)

"OK, your up Steve" I told him.

Steve did the same thing James did, and these are his results:

 **Name:** Steven Grant Rogers

 **DOB:** July 4, 1918

 **Parents:**  
 _Joseph Ryan Rogers (deceased)_  
 _Sarah Caitlyn Rogers nee O Murchadha_ **  
** **Grandparents:**  
 _Francis Grant O Murchadha_

 _Aileen Caitlyn O Murchadha nee Breathnach_  
 _Steven Alexander Rogers_  
 _Cliodhna Eabha Rogers nee O Ceallaigh (deceased)_  
 **Godparents:**

George Mason Barnes

Winifred Sofia Barnes nee Hubbard

 **Aunts and Uncles:** **  
** _Bradan Conner O Murchadha_  
 _Aideen Biddy O Murchadha nee Lestrange_

 _Victoria Aileen Stark nee O Murchadha_

 _Matthew Howard Stark_ **  
** **Cousins:**  
Christie Robert O Murchadha

 _Howard Anthony Walter Stark_  
 **Family Inheritances:** **  
** _Heir of O Murchadha Mafia (Mundane)_

 _Heir of Rogers Mafia (Mundane)_  
 **Vaults:** **  
**Rogers Trust Vault – 1659 Galleons 3 Sickles 26 Knuts

Rogers Family Vault – 29866 Galleons 2 Sickles 4 Knuts  
 **Properties:** _  
_ _27 Coffey St. 202, Red Hook Brooklyn NY_  
 **Mates/Soul Mate:**  
 _Unknown (blocked)_  
 **Blocks:** **  
** _Most Blocks Transferred to Son through father_

 _Magical Core: (blocked 100%, 30% broken)_

 _Healing (blocked 100%, 30% broken)_  
 _Wandless Magic (blocked 95%, 5% broken)_ **  
** _Natural Occlumency (blocked 100%)_ **  
** _Natural Legilimency (blocked 100%)_  
 _Eidetic Memory (blocked 95%)_

 _Photographic Memory (blocked 100%)_ **  
** _Defense Against the Dark Arts (100% blocked)_  
 _Charms (100% blocked)_  
 _Transfiguration (100 blocked)_  
 _Potions (100% blocked)_  
 _6 Unknown (blocked 100%)_

As the boys were looking at their Inheritance Tests, I was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Ragnok said. Another Goblin opened the door and said "My Lord Headmaster Barnes and a Mr. Murchadha is at the counter asking for Lord and Mr. Barnes. Mr. Rogers, Mr. Murchadha and Headmaster Barnes told me to tell them a Mrs. Sarah Rogers sent them."

"Do you want me to send them up?" Ragnok asked me.

"Yes, please do."

"Well you heard the man, send them up." Ragnok told the Goblin.

About 20 minutes later there was another knock on the door and they were sent in, I noticed that Mr. Murchadha was holding a bag.

"Where is my grandfather?" I asked one of them.

"He left Mr. Barnes, he said that what happens here is none of his business" Mr. Murchadha answered.

"Oh OK, yeah that sounds like him."

"So, has happened so far?" Mr. Rogers asked.

"So far the boys have taken an Inheritance test so far." Ragnok answered.

"Boys what is the verdict" I asked.

"I have a lot of blocks on me like you suspected Mr. Barnes" Steve answered and then James cut in and said "I even have a few blocks on me"

"OK we get those blocks off the boys?" I asked.

"Yes, I will call the healers and let them know you will be down there in 30 minutes." Ragnok answered.

"Mr. Ragnok I would like to add money to the Rogers account, so Steve has plenty."

"Mr. Rogers what do you think about that?" Ragnok asked Mr. Rogers.

"I say let him. Yes, Steven is my grandson, Mr. Murchadha is also Steven's grandfather."

"OK. Lets get that done while the rest of them go down to the Medical wing." Ragnok commented as he summoned a Goblin to take us down.

The Goblin arrived and my father, James, Steve and I were led down to the Medical wing.


	3. Chapter 3: Healing

**Chapter 3: Healing and Retaking the Inheritance Tests**

Chapter 3: Healing and Retaking the Inheritance Tests

Chapter Text

 **George's POV/Third POV**

When we arrived at the medical center in Gringotts and two female Goblin came up to us and one said, "Hello my name is Fradrast and I will see Mr. Rogers will see Mr. Barnes."

"OK, George you go with Steve and I will go with James." My father said. So Steve and I followed Healer Fradrast to a room. She had Steve on this cot thing and she said "Steve what I am about to do is called a Diagnostic Spell, and it will show me your entire medical history. This is one reason why I did not take the medical files Mr. Barnes has."

"OK," he replied as she waved her hand over him and a quill started writing by itself:

Patient:

First Name: Steven Middle Initial: G. Last Name: Rogers

Height: 4'5

Weight: 110

DOB: July 4, 1918  
Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Health Problems:

Asthma due to slightly under developed lungs

Scarlet Fever at 3, 5, 6, and 7

Cardiac Disorder

Nervous Disorder

Astigmatism

Scoliosis

Partially Deaf in both ears due to Scarlet Fever

Arrhythmia

High Blood Pressure

Angina

Rheumatic Fever at 8 and 9

Stomach Ulcers

Pernicious Anaemia

Flat Feet

Respiratory Disease

Sinusitis

Fatigue

Magic is irregular – Fighting against him to work properly

Family History of Diabetes and Cancer

When it quit writing she took the parchment and looked at and then back at him three times in a row and said "Good Merlin boy I am surprised you are still alive but let's get started. Now it will not fix everything that is wrong with you, now what I am going to do is put you in a sleep and I will take the blocks off of you, and then do another Diagnostic Test similar to the one I just did. Any Questions."

"No, ma'am" Steve politely answered. She put him in a sleep and started taking the blocks off one at a time. An hour later when she was done with the blocks, she cast another Diagnostic Test on him:

Patient:

First Name: Steven Middle Initial: G. Last Name: Rogers

Height: 5'0

Weight: 110

DOB: July 4, 1918  
Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Health Problems:

Asthma due to slightly under developed lungs

Scarlet Fever at 3, 5, 6, and 7

Cardiac Disorder

Nervous Disorder

Astigmatism

Scoliosis – Fixed due to Magic being unblocked

Partially Deaf in both ears

Arrhythmia

High Blood Pressure

Angina

Rheumatic Fever at 8

Stomach Ulcers at 7 – Fixed due to magic being unblocked

Pernicious Anaemia

Flat Feet

Respiratory Disease

Sinusitis

Fatigue – Fixed due to Magic being unblocked

Magic is irregular (Fighting against him to work properly) – Fixed due to Magic being unblocked

When that was done, she handed me a copy of both parchments and woke him up.

"Now Mr. Rogers you will still have to take it easy, but you should have a lot easier time using your magic to help heal when you get sick. Now that I am done My Lord is waiting on you all." She said dismissing us.

I picked up Steve since he was still a little drowsy and walked out of the room meeting another Goblin that lead us to Ragnok's office where my father, James, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Murchadha was waiting on us.

"Well now that you two are back, we need Steve to take another Inheritance Test. Your son, Mr. Barnes already has." Ragnok told us as I set Steve down in front of the desk, so he could. Steve cut his palm and held it over a blank piece of parchment and this is appeared:

 **Name:** Steven Grant Rogers

 **DOB:** July 4, 1918

 **Parents:**  
 _Joseph Ryan Rogers (deceased)_  
 _Sarah Caitlyn Rogers nee O Murchadha_ **  
** **Grandparents:**  
 _Francis Grant O Murchadha_

 _Aileen Caitlyn O Murchadha nee Breathnach_  
 _Steven Alexander Rogers_  
 _Cliodhna Eabha Rogers nee O Ceallaigh (deceased)_  
 **Godparents:**

George Mason Barnes

Winifred Sofia Barnes nee Hubbard

 **Aunts and Uncles:** **  
** _Bradan Conner O Murchadha_  
 _Aideen Biddy O Murchadha nee Lestrange_

 _Victoria Aileen Stark nee O Murchadha_

 _Matthew Howard Stark_ **  
** **Cousins:**  
Christie Robert O Murchadha

 _Howard Anthony Walter Stark_  
 **Family Inheritances:** **  
** _Heir of O Murchadha Mafia (Mundane)_

 _Heir of Rogers Mafia (Mundane)_  
 **Vaults:** **  
**Rogers Trust Vault – 1659 Galleons 3 Sickles 26 Knuts + 5000 each year

Rogers Family Vault – 59732 Galleons 4 Sickles 6 Knuts + 500 pounds dumped into the account each month.  
 **Properties:**  
 _27 Coffey St. 202, Red Hook Brooklyn NY_  
 **Mates/Soul Mate:**  
 _James Buchanan Barnes_  
 **Abilities:**

 _Healing_  
 _Wandless Magic_ **  
** _Natural Occlumency_ **  
** _Natural Legilimency_  
 _Eidetic Memory_

 _Photographic Memory_ **  
** _Defense Against the Dark Arts_  
 _Charms_  
 _Transfiguration_  
 _Potions_

 _Water Manipulation – (Blocked due to health)_

Empathy

Extra Scenery Perception

Healing (Others) (Blocked due to Health)

Reflexes (Blocked due to Health)

Ice Manipulation (Blocked due to Health)

After it was done Steve set done near James and fell asleep. I grabbed Steve's parchment and put it with the other files on him that I have and said "Ragnok I want to thank you for today, but I was wondering if Mr. Murchadha and Mr. Rogers can get a portkey to their home?"

"George, everything has been taken care of. Why don't you take your boys home and we can get together some time to hang out like old times. Oh, and I meant to tell you, your sons' healer already gave James his shots, so you don't have to go to St. Mangos"

"Thank you so much, Ragnok, and please take the payments out of my vault"

"The payment has already been taken care of. Goodbye my friend."

Mr. Rogers and Mr. Murchadha took their portkey home and we followed after we had everything.

We got home to Barnes Manor and I went up to one of the guest bedrooms and put Steve to bed. I went back downstairs to see my son and father relaxing in the living room. I set down next to James and asked, "Hey son, can I see your inheritance test."

"Sure, dad" he answered handing me the parchment.

I took a look at his results:

 **Name:** Jameson Buchanan Barnes

 **DOB:** March 10, 1916

 **Parents:**

George Mason Barnes

Winifred Sofia Barnes nee Hubbard

 **Grandparents:**

William Thomas Barnes

Isabella Ann Barnes nee Burke (Deceased)

Richard Marcus Hubbard

Sophia Marie Hubbard nee Flint

 **Great – Grandparents:**

Everard James Barnes

Anna Marie Barnes nee Abbott (Deceased)

 **Godparents:**

Richard Aroldo Sanfino

Dina Brigida Sanfino nee Emerson

 **Siblings:**

Rebecca Marie Barnes

Alivia Georgia Barnes

 **Family Inheritances:**

Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Barnes

Heir of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin

Heir of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw

 **Vaults:**

Barnes Trust Vault – 300000 Galleons 87 Sickles 8 Knuts

Barnes Family Vault – 4977687626 Galleons 13 Sickles 5 Knuts, Family Portraits, Family Jewels, Family Books, and Family Weapons

Slytherin Trust Vault – 1659 Galleons 3 Sickles 26 Knuts

Slytherin Family Vaults - 2233225 Galleons 2 Sickles 17 Knuts, weapons, portraits, and jewels

Ravenclaw Trust Vaults – 1659 Galleons 3 Sickles 26 Knuts

Ravenclaw Family Vaults - 2233225 Galleons 2 Sickles 17 Knuts, Ravenclaw Library, weapons, portraits, and jewels

 **Properties:**

Barnes Manor

Barnes Family House, Red Hook Brooklyn NY

Sanfino's Italian Restaurant, Red Hook Brooklyn NY

Slytherin Mansion

Ravenclaw Mansion

 **Mate/Soul Mate:**

Steven Grant Rogers

 **Abilities:**

Parseltongue

Parselmagic

Healing

Wandless Magic

Natural Occlumency

Natural Legilimency

Eidetic Memory

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Dark Arts

Charms

Transfiguration

Potions

Electric manipulation

Fire manipulation

Disruptive Manipulation

Heat Energy Projection (Goes with Fire Manipulation)

Slight Healing (Others)

Sharpshooting

Super Mentality

"This is cool son, but you do know not only will we have to keep this under raps because of the government, but you have your families full support." I told him.

"Can we get something to eat?" he asked.

"Of, course" I answered as we got up to go to the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley and Hogwarts

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley and Hogwarts

Chapter Text

 **Bucky's POV/Third POV**

The next morning instead of getting up for church at 8 every Sunday, dad got us up to go shopping for my school supplies for school in September. I got up at 8 and got ready and by 8:30 I got Steve up and dressed at least for the shopping trip. I have no idea how he is a heavy sleeper with everything that is wrong with him, but he is. Anyways once we got downstairs dad had a portkey ready since we couldn't take the flow to the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as we grabbed the portkey we were dropped in an alley in the Mundane world. We walked out of the alley and went into the leaky cauldron and set down at a table while dad ordered breakfast for us.

"Steve wake up" I heard dad say, when I look at Steve who is seating next me and sure enough Steve has his elbow on the table and his head in his hand falling asleep. I just shook my head and smiled as our breakfast was brought to us.

"Ok when we get out of here, we will first be hitting the Trunk Shop, then the book store. When we get to the book store while you two are looking around, I will grab the potion supplies and then come back to the book store."

"What about the Wand?" I asked.

"We will do the wand in America. With Ollivander only doing pre – made wands he is stunting the growth of peoples magic also by only using like three ingredients" Dad answered.

We finished eating and we headed out to the trunk shop after dad payed for our meals. Once we got there, a guy approached us and asked, "How can I help you three?"

"Hi yes, I need two multicompartment trunks."

"OK, what do you need in them?"  
"I need a library, an apartment suit with a fully functional bathrooms and walk in closets as well a full kitchen with heat and cooling, potions lab, a training room, and a storage compartment. The spells I want on the trunks are anti – theft, to open to chosen magical signatures only, the boys names on the top of the trucks, and on one the Barnes Family Crest." Dad answered.

"OK, boys can you write down your names, I and I will have them ready by next week. So, you can come pick up the trunks on March 16, 1927." He told us.

"OK, we will be back then." Dad told him turning us around and walking out of the shop.

"OK, boys I will be dropping you two off at the book store, and I will go get the potion supplies." Dad told us we arrived at Flourish and Blotts Bookstore. Dad left us in front of the bookstore and walked off. We went and started looking around. I grabbed the books I needed for school and more, and even Steve got the first-year books and a few more as well.

As we were coming up to the desk with Steve's books this time, my father came into the shop, and came up to us and asked, "Is that all?"

"Yes, dad"

"OK" he replied as he payed for the books and put each stack of books in two bottomless bags that he also payed for.

"OK, boys lets go" dad said.

 **Time Skip**

 **-September 1927-**

It is now September, time for me to go to school. Wednesday August 31, Dad and I came back to Grandfather's and now I am going to Hogwarts. I wish I was going with Steve to school. I have my new cat I got after we picked up the trunks and got my uniforms, and Steve got an owl named Shadow and I named my cat Romeo, but my sisters and Steve call him Rome.

"Hey son you have everything?" Dad asked.

"Yes, in my bag and trunk and Romeo is in his cage." I answered.

"Then lets get going, James" My granddad said shrinking my trunk, so I can put it in my pocket. Once it was shrunk, I put it my pocket and picked up Romeo's cage. Going down to the fireplace to flow to the station to get on the train. I grabbed some flow powder and said "Kings cross Station" Once there I stepped out of the fireplace and here came dad once I stepped out. Once he was out of the fireplace he grabbed me and hugged me and said "No matter what house you are in be proud, and wright to us. You know Steve will flood you with letters, and I will keep an eye on him for you. Have a good year and I will see you for Christmas holidays"

He let me go and I went and got on the train for Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5: Steve's Letter

Chapter 5: Steve's Letter

Two Years Later

July 4, 1929

Bucky's POV

It has now been two years that I have been at Hogwarts, and finally Steve is going to join me. It is now 3:04 in the morning, because I was just woke up from the Owl arriving with Steve's Letter and my sister crying. So, here I am in the Nursery trying to get Elizabeth to calm down walking around, I have checked her diaper already so finally I set her back down in her crib and went to get my mom since she fed them. I went and knocked on her and dad's door, and I heard dad holler "Come in. What is it?"

"Dad, Lilly is hungry" I said opening the door and just standing in the door way.

"Ok, James go back to bed. We have shopping to do tomorrow" he replied.

I just nodded and went back to bed, falling right to sleep, once Lilly quite crying.

The Next Morning

Steve's POV

Today is not only my 11th birthday but I finally get to go to Hogwarts with my Bucky. Today we have to go to Diagon Alley to get my Uniform and since I have the books, my own trunk, my pet Shadow, and everything else but a wand, and my uniform. First, we will be heading towards the Wand shop here in New York, then I think I may want to wait to get my Uniform dad takes us to the Manson. I went downstairs while Bucky was in the shower. Mama Wini was in the kitchen with Betty in her high chair.

"Well your down for the first time in the morning. Are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." I answered when we heard a knock on the door.

"I got it" We heard dad holler as he came down the stairs.

George's POV

When there was a knock on the I hollered down the stairs "That I got it" and went and opened the door only to see the Deputy Headmaster.

"Mr. Barnes do I have the right address?" he asked.

"You here for Mr. Rogers?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am. There is are two address under his name for some reason and I went with this one first."

"Well he lives here with us when his mother is working. She will be here soon, she actually got off today to surprise him."

"You aren't his parents?"

"No, we are not. We just watch him. With him we are going to have to the Nurse with Steve, so we are going to have to go up to the school and talk to them" I told him.

"OK, we can do that after we get his supplies since I don't have to explain all this to him and his mother"

"We already have most of his supplies actually," I told him as Sarah walked up to the door.

"I'm here." I heard Sarah say behind him.

"Why don't both of you come in and we can head to Hogwarts to talk to the school nurse"

"Of, course. You already know, Mrs. Rogers?" he asked.

"Yes, I found out about the world when my son James got his letter and George decided to take Steve and get him checked out with medical. That was also when I found out that my husband was also magical, and he inherited it from him."

"Oh, so you are magical also?"

"No, I'm not, my husband was though?"

"ma'am it is illegal for the Witch or Wizard to marry a No – Maj. So how is that possible?"

"Her husbands magic was bound, which passed down to his son. It looked it was done when he was 18." I explained.

"Joseph and I married in mundane world in Ireland before he joined the army, and I moved her when I was pregnant with Steve in 1917." Sarah threw in.

"So how is James your son?"

"Oh, we pretty much raise each other's kids. When I can I pick them up from school or all four of the spend the night at my place. And on the days and nights I am working nonstop, Winifred and George take Steven. That is why I claim their kids as my own along with Steve and they claim my Steve as their son also"

"So, Mr. Barnes how do you know about the Wizarding World before your son?"

"My father is Lord William Barnes."

"Oh." He said as I saw James come down with Steve again. Steve must have gone back up stairs to get ready for the day.

"Well boys it is about time you two got down here. So, James are you going to come with us, or staying here with your mother?" I asked him.

"I would like to go with ya"

"OK, then come on lets get going." I said as Deputy Headmaster Armando Dippet produced a portkey and we all grabbed on.

We were taken to the Leaky Cauldron and when we got there, he said "We can take the flow from here"

"Actually, we can't. Mr. Rogers has a health condition where it makes it hard for him to use the flow." I told him.

"Oh, Ok then" he commented as he the side apparated James and Sarah, and then came back for me and Steve. Once we were all standing in front of the gate at Hogwarts. We walked through the gate and up to the front doors. After an hour we finally made it to the front doors and walked through them. Then walking up two flights of stairs and down a long hallway, and finally we made it to the Medical Wing.

We walked into the med bay, the Matron walked out, and I let Sarah do all the talking while I stayed with the boys.

"Bucky do you think I will fit in here better than I did at the mundane schools?"

"I don't know Stevie. I don't know, but for one thing you will always have me no matter what. Even if you wind up in a different house than I am." He answered pulling Steve close. Just looking at those two you can tell they are not going to wait to complete their soul bound. We will be lucky if the wait until Steve is 13. While they were talking, I went and asked If I could use their flow to call my father. Professor Dippet led me to his office and I flowed my father getting him over here. He flowed over here as soon as I ended the call and stepped back.

"So why are you all at Hogwarts in the first place" he asked.

"Because, dad Steve's mother had to talk to the matron about his health. Yes, I could have done it, but Sarah got the day off and instead of sleeping in like she usually does when she works the night shift, she came with us to support Steve." I answered as we walked back to the med bay.

"So, what of Steve's school supplies do you still have to get?" dad asked.

"We still have to go and get his uniform, and then when we go back across the pond, we have to get his wand."

"Did you give James, his lessons on taking over?"

"Yes, dad but you still have to work with him on becoming Lord Barnes."

"I will, son." He said as we walked through the doors of the med bay to see the boys and Sarah waiting on us.

"You ready?"

"Yes, lets get out of here" Sarah answered.

"I have a portkey to take us to Diagon Alley and then you all home. And I am Lord William Barnes, Mrs. Rogers I am George's father. You can call me William ma'am."

"OK, well lets go, and it is Sarah if it is William for me." She replied as we gathered the boys and started walking towards the doors.


End file.
